


2 AM

by royalbaekh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Dirty Talk, Fuckbuddies, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalbaekh/pseuds/royalbaekh
Summary: Quando Chanyeol, carente e desesperado, ligou para Kyungsoo pedindo por um favor às 2h da manhã, Kyungsoo sabia muito bem qual tipo de favor era aquele; mas ele gostava de ouvir Chanyeol implorar.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	2 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic foi postada originalmente na minha conta do spirit (luvbaekai), porém decidi postar aqui também já que ela está betada. Confesso que sou apegada a esse chansoo <3
> 
> Escrevi esse pwp no mês de outubro de 2019, em duas sessões de escrita movida por uma super xícara de café. Quase deixei essa fic esquecida no churrasco, mas graças a ajuda de julis, minha beta do coração, resolvi postar.
> 
> Boa leitura!

* * *

Kyungsoo balançou sua dose de uísque na mão, se entretendo com o movimento do líquido no copo. Bebia vagarosamente, em pequenos goles, não tinha a intenção de ficar bêbado, apenas queria acalmar a mente e conseguir dormir. A janela da cozinha estava aberta, permitindo que o brilho da lua se misturasse ao âmbar da bebida. _Porra_ , aquela seria uma noite longa, _assim como todas as outras_ , pensou ele.

Seu celular vibrou, despertando sua atenção. Logo deixou o copo na mesa e viu o nome de Chanyeol na tela. Com um sorriso pretensioso, ele conferiu o horário antes de atender — eram 2 da manhã, já sabia o que o esperava antes mesmo colocar o celular ao ouvido.

Kyungsoo mal atendeu a chamada e já escutou a voz afobada de Chanyeol do outro lado da linha.

— Kyungsoo, eu estou tendo dificuldades por aqui... Estou excitado, quente e sozinho. Preciso muito de você. Não consigo parar de pensar sobre quando você preenche minha boca... Eu fico com a respiração acelerada só de imaginar você gozando em mim. Queria tanto te sentir agora, sentir o seu gosto na ponta da minha língua, só consigo pensar no calor de seu corpo.

— Porra, Chanyeol, você está tão carente assim? — Kyungsoo respondeu em uma voz rouca, rindo ao final da frase, tentando conter a própria excitação.

Kyungsoo amava aquela situação e aproveitaria toda oportunidade para provocar Chanyeol. _Esse filho da puta previsível_ , _sempre liga de madrugada desesperado por sexo_.

— Ah, por favor, vem e me fode. — Chanyeol falou manhoso, a voz rouca se arrastando ao pronunciar as palavras. — Eu preciso muito de você.

Em resposta, Kyungsoo grunhiu de excitação, sentiu um formigamento por todo o corpo a cada frase dita pelo amigo. Ele o conhecia tão bem que sempre sabia as palavras certas a se dizer. Murmurou um “ _chego em 20 minutos_ ” e terminou sua bebida em um gole.

Kyungsoo achava a boca suja de Chanyeol excitante, ainda mais quando ele implorava daquele jeito. Como uma boa pessoa, estava disposto a satisfazer os desejos de Chanyeol, contanto que ele continuasse pedindo com jeitinho.

➢

Chanyeol estava em um estado patético, largado no sofá, sozinho em seu apartamento. Estava se sentindo febril de tanto desejo contido. Ele tentou de tudo naquela noite: tentou dar prazer a si mesmo, tomou um banho gelado, até mesmo fez um chazinho — mas nada daquilo o satisfez. Ele continuava inquieto, parecia que a vida estava pregando-lhe uma peça. Se não estivesse tão excitado e frustrado, ele mesmo iria rir de si.

Por isso ligou para Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sabia da dificuldade que o outro tinha para dormir e sabia que ele não recusaria um convite desses.

➢

Quando escutou uma batida leve na porta, Chanyeol levantou num pulo e em segundos a abriu.

Ao se deparar com um Kyungsoo de _jeans_ e camisa preta, o cabelo curto ainda molhado do banho e um sorriso arrogante nos lábios, Chanyeol precisou de um momento para estabilizar o rebuliço em seu interior — _como se fosse possível se manter estável quando aquele olhar intenso fazia sua pele se aquecer e formigar._

— Park? Vai ficar me comendo com os olhos sem ao menos me chamar para entrar? Não é assim que se trata as visitas. — Kyungsoo zombou, fingindo uma expressão de ofendido.

— Engraçadinho. Vem, entra logo. — Chanyeol falou com um sorriso de canto e puxou levemente o tecido do moletom de Kyungsoo.

Em questão de segundos Chanyeol avidamente fechou a porta e imprensou Kyungsoo contra ela, inclinando seu corpo a fim de diminuir a distância entre eles. Estavam tão próximos que Chanyeol conseguiu sentir um leve toque de uísque com hortelã no hálito do outro, e aquilo serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais excitado.

Kyungsoo riu, pego de surpresa pela velocidade, e levantou o rosto para encarar Chanyeol, que logo retribuiu o olhar desafiador. Chanyeol podia ser bem mais alto que Kyungsoo, mas ele não se intimidava por isso, nem um pouco. 

— Por que você me ligou? — falou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Você sabe o porquê, Kyung. — Chanyeol se curvou para sussurrar no ouvido do mais baixo. — Por mais que eu adore falar, principalmente falar putaria contigo, por que não pulamos essa parte e você me dá o que eu quero? 

Kyungsoo subitamente reprimiu sua risada e respirou entre os dentes, se arrepiando quando Chanyeol desceu sua boca e trilhou beijos pelo seu pescoço. Uma mão de Chanyeol se firmou na sua cintura e a outra na nuca, prendendo-o em sua pequena armadilha.

Kyungsoo amava sentir o aperto de Chanyeol em sua pele, também amava a sensação daquela boca macia. Sabia muito bem o que ele era capaz de fazer com ela.

Mas, se continuasse assim, iria perder o controle. E ele amava mais ainda dominar a situação, provocar Chanyeol e deixá-lo duro, implorando por mais. Era exatamente isso que planejava fazer.

— Não, não. — Kyungsoo, com um sorriso desafiador nos lábios, se afastou o suficiente para olhar para Chanyeol. — Eu preciso ouvir exatamente o que você quer de mim. Me diga, me diga o que você quer. 

O olhar de Chanyeol era apenas pupila e tinha um brilho sensual quando ele respondeu.

— _Eu quero você._ Eu quero você na minha boca, em mim. Quero te sentir. Bem fundo e forte. Por favor. — Respondeu ofegante.

— Ah, é?! — Kyungsoo arqueou uma sobrancelha. — São quase 3 da manhã e você não consegue parar de pensar em mim, né? Você lembra de como eu posso te fazer sentir? Enquanto eu estava vindo, você ficou lembrando da última vez que te fiz estremecer de prazer? 

Chanyeol assentiu involuntariamente a cada pergunta, sentindo uma fisgada na parte inferior. Suas mãos desesperadas apertaram ainda mais o outro. Sentiu sua respiração acelerada e o fluxo de sangue correndo em suas veias.

Kyungsoo sentia centenas de agulhas pinicando sua pele, um prazer doloroso enquanto assistia a reação de Chanyeol a cada palavra sua. Era tão gostoso ver a inquietação e o desejo no rosto do mais alto. _E ele ainda nem tinha começado_.

— Por favor. Me beija. — Chanyeol pediu manhoso enquanto se curvava para encostar suas testas novamente. Seus olhos focaram na boca deliciosa de Kyungsoo, os lábios perfeitos esculpidos em formato de coração.

— Por que você não disse antes? — Kyungsoo riu e tomou os lábios de Chanyeol com os seus em um beijo quente.

Ele dominou e explorou a boca de Chanyeol sem piedade, e esse gemeu em resposta, sentindo as pernas fraquejaram. Tudo o que Kyungsoo fazia era com total dedicação e intensidade. Ele não dava um beijo superficial; o fazia profundamente e com tanto desejo que só restou a Chanyeol ceder e se deliciar com a língua quente em contato com a sua.

Chanyeol pressionou Kyungsoo na parede, as mãos desesperadas tocando debaixo da camisa, dedilhando a curva da cintura e descendo para a bunda redonda que ele tanto amava. Fechou a mão ali e se deliciou quando arrancou um leve gemido do mais baixo. Aproveitou e mordiscou o lábio inferior dele, descendo o beijo para a pele sensível do pescoço para logo retomar sua boca.

Os rapazes caminharam desajeitadamente até o quarto, Chanyeol conduzindo o caminho e tropeçando nos próprios pés. Sua mente estava atordoada de tanto desejo. Ele conseguiu tirar o moletom preto do mais baixo, e em segundos tirou sua camisa.

Quando se aproximaram da cama, Chanyeol fez Kyungsoo sentar na beira e se ajoelhou, mantendo o olhar no mais velho.

— O que você tem em mente? — Kyungsoo perguntou, mas sabia o que viria em seguida e sentia o estômago formigar em antecipação. Chanyeol tinha uma boca tão gostosa e sabia muito bem o que fazer com ela junto com seus dedos longos. Kyungsoo estremeceu só de imaginar e passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando disfarçar seu desejo urgente.

— Eu estou pensando em te dar o melhor boquete de sua vida. É isso que tenho em mente. Você acha que eu devo fazer isso? — Chanyeol falou com um sorriso perverso no rosto, distribuindo beijos molhados pelo abdômen descoberto do rapaz. 

Chanyeol estava tão confiante que Kyungsoo só pensou em tirar aquele sorriso do rosto dele, mas se conteve e começou a desabotoar o próprio _jeans_. 

— Eu acho que você deve colocar em prática seus planos. — Kyungsoo se livrou da calça e pegou Chanyeol pela nuca, os dedos se embrenhando pelo cabelo macio do rapaz.

Assim que Chanyeol envolveu o membro de Kyungsoo, ainda coberto pela cueca boxer preta, e deixou beijos de boca aberta na região. Kyungsoo arfou e contraiu os músculos do abdômem, uma reação imediata à provocação do outro.

Chanyeol tirou o pano que estava atrapalhando ambos. Colocou o membro de Kyungsoo, agora dolorosamente duro, entre os lábios e rodou a língua vagarosamente pelo topo para logo depois soltá-lo, abrindo um sorrisinho divertido no rosto enquanto via o parceiro estremecer e depois gemer frustrado.

— Porra, Chanyeol, você é um maldito provocador. — Falou entre os dentes

— Igualmente, Kyungsoo. Igualmente. — Ele se divertia, aproveitando os poucos segundos em que tinha o controle em suas mãos.

— Quero ver se você vai estar com esse sorriso idiota no rosto quando eu tiver dentro de você, te fodendo bem forte. — Kyungsoo falou, puxando a nuca de Chanyeol para baixo, incentivando ele a voltar e chupar propriamente.

Chanyeol sentiu uma onda quente de arrepio pelo seu corpo. Logo começou a chupar Kyungsoo com toda dedicação, gemendo de prazer ao senti-lo em sua garganta. Estava duro havia tanto tempo, tão dolorido que sentia que podia gozar assim mesmo, sem nenhum toque, apenas ao chupar o outro.

Kyungsoo puxou levemente os fios de Chanyeol. Estava amando aquilo, mas afastou a boca de Chanyeol quando sentiu seu pré-gozo chegar à língua do outro.

— Eu preciso reconhecer, você se comportou muito bem. — Kyungsoo piscou maliciosamente, puxando Chanyeol para a cama.

Logo Chanyeol o trouxe para seu colo e reivindicou seus lábios, deixando sua língua deslizar sobre a de Kyungsoo de maneira preguiçosa. Enquanto explorava a boca do outro, conseguiu envolver e apertar sua bunda com sua mão grande, deixando avermelhadas marcas de dedo na pele. O aperto foi exatamente da maneira como Kyungsoo gostava, por isso ele liberou um murmúrio de aprovação entre o beijo, descendo a mão para envolver o membro de Chanyeol — este que não sabia que era possível ficar mais excitado do que já estava, mas ali estava sendo provado que sim. E, apesar de estar adorando esse sentimento, também era doloroso sentir tanto tesão acumulada. Sentia cada célula do seu corpo implorando por um alívio.

Como se estivesse lendo a mente de Chanyeol, Kyungsoo separou o beijo e disse: — Me fala como você quer.

— Eu quero você por cima e dentro de mim. 

Kyungsoo, então, pegou o lubrificante e a camisinha na gaveta embutida na cama e entregou o último item para Chanyeol.

Enquanto Chanyeol vestia a camisinha atenciosamente no mais baixo, Kyungsoo pegou o lubrificante, passou na ponta de dois dedos e esfregou na entrada do Park, provocando um gemido nele. Com o olhar focado nele, Kyungsoo introduziu sutilmente um dedo, assistindo a reação do rapaz. Quando introduziu mais um dedo, arrancou um gemido curto de Chanyeol, então se movimentou. Quando tirou abruptamente os dedos dali, se deliciou com a expressão frustrada e sedenta.

— Você quer mais? 

— Sim, eu quero você todinho dentro de mim. Eu já te disso isso, Kyungsoo. Vamos, por favor. — Ele acrescentou no final, esperando ter sua vontade atendida. Sentia seu pulso vibrando em antecipação.

Deu um sorriso de lado, satisfeito, e posicionou o seu membro na entrada de Chanyeol, ainda olhando as expressões do outro, que abriu a boca e soltou a respiração, fechando os olhos em prazer enquanto Kyungsoo entrava totalmente nele, mas sem se movimentar.

Chanyeol se sentia deliciosamente preenchido e ansiava por mais. Ele rebolou o próprio quadril e gemeu um “ _Oh, Deus_ ” bem arrastado.

— Não adianta chamar por Ele. Só eu posso te dar o que você precisa agora. — Kyungsoo sussurrou no ouvido de Chanyeol. — Eu quero ouvir você chamando meu nome. Diz pra mim, quem te faz se sentir em êxtase? Quem? 

Kyungsoo começou a estocar em um ritmo lento, mas intenso. 

— _Oh, Kyungsoo_. — Chanyeol gemeu de forma manhosa, prolongando a última sílaba do nome do outro. — Assim mesmo.

Kyungsoo manteve o ritmo, se inclinando para capturar os lábios de Chanyeol com um beijo molhado. A cada encontro de seus quadris, murmúrios escapavam de seus lábios.

Chanyeol sentiu sua mente enevoada, uma sensação pulsante dentro de si que parecia prestes a explodir. Kyungsoo se movimentava em um ritmo frenético, ambos em busca do prazer. Ele estremeceu, seus músculos se contraindo, quando sentiu a enxurrada de prazer que o atingiu. Gemia baixo enquanto deixava a sensação de torpor dominar o seu corpo, rebolando no colo de Kyungsoo quase que involuntariamente, tentando prolongar cada segundo daquele momento. 

Kyungsoo sentiu Chanyeol ficar cada vez mais apertado em torno de si, se deliciou com a expressão de êxtase no rosto do parceiro, o que o levou completamente a encontrar o caminho para o seu próprio clímax. Sentiu sua visão embaçada e encostou a cabeça no pescoço de Chanyeol enquanto se desfazia dentro dele, deixando a sensação de leveza dominar o seu corpo.

Chanyeol trocou de posição, deitando as costas na cama enquanto sentia seu corpo voltando ao normal, tentando controlar sua respiração. Ele logo envolveu Kyungsoo em seus braços, encostando o queixo em cima da cabeça do mais baixo. Adorava a diferença de altura entre eles, adorava como o menor se encaixava em seus braços. Depois de alguns segundos apenas descansando no abraço do outro, falou em uma voz rouca:

— Obrigado por ter vindo. 

Kyungsoo apenas murmurou algo incoerente em resposta, estava tão sonolento que fechou os olhos e se permitiu aconchegar no calor de Chanyeol. Assim, aproveitando o cafuné preguiçoso que recebia, conseguiu esvaziar a mente e relaxar.

— O que você estaria fazendo se não tivesse te ligado? Aposto que ia amanhecer o dia ao lado de uma garrafa de uísque. 

Mesmo sem obter resposta, Chanyeol continuou:

— Você deveria procurar um médico para falar sobre essa maldita insônia. Não que eu esteja achando ruim te encontrar na madrugada para transar, longe de mim, eu adoro isso e você pode contar comigo sempre... Mas, enfim, o que eu quero dizer é que é importante ter pelo menos de 6 a 8 horas de sono e...

Chanyeol parou de falar e levantou a cabeça para se deparar com Kyungsoo com os olhos fechados, os cílios repousando nas bochechas e sua respiração uniforme. “ _Interessante_. _Ele tem tanta dificuldade para dormir, mas sempre pega no sono rapidinho nos meus braços”_ , pensou Chanyeol. Um leve sorriso preencheu seu rosto ao admirar a expressão serena no rosto de Kyungsoo.

Quando fechou os olhos, Kyungsoo era tudo o que ele podia ver enquanto seus pensamentos se esvaziavam de um por um.

[♡]

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ter lido  
> Feedbacks, kudos e comentários são apreciados ♥  
> \- lê mona; [ onde me achar ](https://lemona.carrd.co/)


End file.
